Noli
"Leave..!" '''-Reverse Aspx in "The Tempest" '''Noli is one of the most well known Roblox myths, along with one of the oldest Classic Myths known of. He was first documented of in November of 2009. Certain beliefs include Noli of being a cultist or even a ghost of a past moderator. It is said that Noli had around 50 accounts, Noli being the first. Almost all alternate accounts were terminated and lost. Overview Noli is thought to be a male Robloxian, with completely black skin. People believe he left a black aura wherever he went. Noli was supposedly the first to dawn the Void Star hat, which is why his cult is called the "Void Cult". While Noli is said to have possessed the first Void Star this is false, as the first Void Star was owned by blXhd after being the first to complete the Swinburne Event created by Shedletsky in August of 2007. It should be noted while the account is frequently depicted with a tragedy mask, the actual Noli account never possessed this accessory. T.png|Avatar of Noli's third account 21936322.png|Last seen version of SwAeJuDiNoli fe.png|Image showing that banworld is one of Noli's accounts History "9/5/2007 The Void Star was released to the public eye after the "Mysterious Object" event had finished. User Noli had gotten the first void star and shortly after began displaying weird behavior. Most notably in his physical appearance, in games he would corrupt everything he stood on, and emitted an odd aura. He would shut down games frequently, hack into players accounts, and edit the site. This lead to moderators swiftly terminating Noli and working on some ways to prevent an occurrence like this ever again. TBA Game(s) The Tempest. One of Noli's Void cultists, SwAeJuDiNoli, has a game called The Tempest. Staying “too long” there angers Noli, and makes him sad. The game has no description and it contains a pitch black temple, a spinning cloudy sky box, a single, pitch-black NPC named "Aspx," and a spike in front of him that instantly kills you. Behind the temple is an invisible teleporter located somewhere on the wall of the 1st brick, which leads you to several sky islands above the temple. On the island, there is a light-gray NPC named "Reverse Aspx" telling you to leave. The islands seem to be covered in snow, with the tree's leaves resembling a pink color. The game needs updating, since it still in Experimental Mode, the last update having been made on 3/6/2010 and the game having been created on 2/25/2010. Staying too long causes the temple to start crumbling. At the sky, islands is a "waterfall" what teleports you to ruins. There will be a dark grey house with tombstone inside of it. Behavior Little to nothing is known about Noli due to the fact he was terminated before he could be documented. The only thing known about him is that he likely hates people invading his space as in The Tempest the Temple is destroyed after a period of time. It is unknown what Noli really is or what his motives are however his account was deleted, for a long time his profile appeared but his avatar was a question mark. External Links SwAeJuDiNoli's Friend List Banworld's Roblox Profile (alternate, currently compromised) RM File #0002 Trivia * He has two cults made after him, the "Void Cult" and "The Cole Family"; The Cole Family being the most recent, and far less popular. * Some of Noli's "Void Cult's" include Lezus and SwAeJuDiNoli. * Noli does seem to have somewhat of importance in "Shadelight" via Goldity's references. * Noli seemed to have some connection with AkaManah. * Aspx may refer to "Active Server Page Extended file", but for what reason is unknown. * Kazdam has admitted that he added the Black Tragedy Mask because it "looked cooler" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Classic Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Banned Myths